Joe Warren
Mayor Joe Warren (1984–2019), appearing as a recurring character in Season 5 of Criminal Case, was a quasi-suspect in four cases before appearing as a suspect in the murder investigation of his ex-girlfriend, flight attendant Dolores Zamora, in Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy). He then appeared with his fellow members of Ad Astra as a single set of quasi-suspects in Breaking News (Case #54 of The Conspiracy) before killing former venture capitalist Christian Bateman in Reap What You Sow (Case #57 of The Conspiracy). Later, he appeared again as a quasi-suspect in Eve of Disaster (Case #59 of The Conspiracy) and a suspect in the murder investigation of former S.A.R.A. head Denise Daniels in Blaze of Glory (Case #60 of The Conspiracy), where he died due to the effects of the superhuman serum. Profile Warren was the 34-year-old (now-former) city mayor with black hair, brown eyes and a five o'clock shadow. He wore a white collared shirt underneath a dark blue checkered blazer, and dark blue pants with brown shoes. He was also seen wearing a yellow tie and a blue, white and red badge with the letter 'G' on it. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Warren read Cloud Mall, spoke Spanish, took Saved by Flowers and drank espresso. In his second suspect appearance, it is discovered that he was a sharpshooter, was allergic to shellfish and read Modern Hunter magazine. In his sixth quasi-suspect appearance, Warren sported an orange prison uniform with a white shirt. In his third suspect appearance, Warren was heavily injured, sporting several bruises and burning marks all over his body. His clothes were also torn and his hair was noticeably disheveled. Furthermore, he ditched his tie and his badge, and was seen wearing a damaged bulletproof vest. It is revealed that he was right-handed, used eye drops and knew how to tie knots. Events of Criminal Case Blood in the Water After arresting Mayor Martha Price's killer, Jones and the player talked to Warren, who said that he would be stepping in as the interim mayor until new elections could be held. Warren then told the team about the Demon Fish, that he had made arrangements to have them shipped off to an aquarium in San Diego. However, he could not find the mayoral seal to stamp the documents. Jones and the player then investigated the Animal Control and was able to find out the mayoral seal stealer was Patricia P. Harris. After fining Patricia for theft, the team got the mayoral seal back to Warren. In Cold Blood After arresting Wendy Stokes' killer, Gloria and the player went back to the experiment room where Wendy was killed and found some documents regarding the meteorite there. After getting them to Jasper, who detailed how DreamLife's non-compliance of safety protocols led them to cause the disastrous city earthquake, the team talked to Warren. After Warren informed the team that he was elected Mayor, they congratulated him and told him about DreamLife's connection with the earthquake, after which he assured the team that he would hold an emergency meeting regarding DreamLife's shutdown. Up in Flames After arresting Tony Marconi's killer and bringing down DreamLife, Warren congratulated the team for doing a tremendous service for the city. He then tasked Gloria and the player to retrieve all data of DreamLife's activities under the dome to help in the transfer of control over their facility to the Space and Aeronautics Research Agency. After agreeing, Gloria and the player quickly headed to DreamLife CEO Rozetta Pierre's office to find the data they were looking for. Like a Pig to the Slaughter After arresting Sheriff Roy Loukas' killer, Gloria and the player meet Warren in order to give him the thank you note from a certain Elissa Gardner addressed to Roy for his memorial ceremony. Warren then thanked the team for the thank you note and started the ceremony. To Kingdom Come After Brock Perry was arrested for blowing up the police car that killed Mia Loukas, he admitted that he wanted to kill the player instead as some people suggested to him that the player's death would convince Mia to leave the city life and stay in Spring Fields with him. After Brock's trial, Gloria and the player investigated further into Ad Astra's involvement in the murder, as Ad Astran Christian Bateman owned the nearby vineyard where Brock claimed the people who approached him came from. After searching the shack where Brock worked on the bomb which had killed Mia, they found a burner phone, which Brock used as a communicating device to inform someone that 'the deed has been done'. Much to the team's horror, Cathy revealed that someone to be Warren, who was affiliated with Ad Astra. The team then figured that he was pulling the strings to allow the construction of DreamLife's dome as well as Christian's early release from prison. Later, Cathy discovered that Warren was returning to the city from his business trip the following morning, so the team resolved to head for the airport at dawn to confront him once and for all. Dearly Departured At the airport, Warren reported a murder to Jones and the player. As a witness to the murder, Warren was interrogated by the team. He said that he had gone to the gate bar after his arrival, which was where he saw the victim collapse. Jones then confronted Warren about Ad Astra and his involvement in the murder of Mia Loukas. Warren denied any involvement with the organization and left. Warren was spoken to again about his relationship with the victim after they found the lingerie he had been given by her. He revealed that he had been having a fling with the victim, but he broke it off to avoid a potential scandal. Warren was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Shane Redfern for Dolores's murder. Later, Warren's meeting with fellow Ad Astran Christian Bateman was spied on by Amir and the player, who were disguised as waiters. They overheard the two talking about Plan Supernova, confirming Warren's involvement with Ad Astra. Warren was telling an impatient Christian that they needed to wait to execute Plan Supernova, although he did not know why. Breaking News After arresting Louis Leroux's killer, Warren broke Ad Astra members Rozetta Pierre and Julia Brine out of Grimsborough State Penitentiary alongside fellow Ad Astra member Christian Bateman. After making their preparations, Gloria, Rita and the player confronted Ad Astra. Warren disarmed the team using his telekinesis and fled with the rest of Ad Astra. Reap What You Sow Warren became a suspect again after Jones and the player uncovered Ad Astra's secret hideout and incapacitated him with sleeping gas. Waking up in his jail cell, Warren attempted to use his telekinetic powers to escape, but was foiled by Cathy's electromagnetic scrambling device. He was then told that Christian had been murdered, shocking him and saying that he knew he should have stopped him from leaving the hideout. Warren was spoken to again about his target practice dummy painted to look like Christian. He admitted that Christian's ego was out of control and that the two of them were in constant competition with each other. However, he denied killing him over a petty quarrel. In the end, it was proven that Warren was Christian's killer. Upon admitting to the murder, he admitted that after they first used their superpowers, they found that the serum was physically hurting them. However, Christian refused to stop using his powers; by the time he died, he was regularly having convulsions and was incoherent. When Warren and Rozetta then went to the helipad to stop him from escaping, they found him in excruciating pain, begging them to put him out of his misery. Warren then shot Christian in the heart with a tranquilizer gun. In a protected cell, Judge Powell sentenced him to life imprisonment for the murder and for his crimes as an Ad Astra member. Eve of Disaster After Martin Davenport was arrested for Jon's murder and for helping Denise cause a mega-earthquake by stealing the catalytic meteorite core, Joe requested to see the team. After apologizing for not warning the team about Denise, he proposed that he and Julia use their superpowers to stop Denise. He also asked the team to help find Rozetta (who was in hiding) so she could also join forces with them to stop Denise. After the team found Rozetta and stopped the earthquake, the Ad Astrans prepared to confront Denise and her army of invincible neohumans at the dome. Upon confrontation however, the Ad Astrans discovered that the neohumans were invincible to their superpowers. When Denise shot Rozetta in the head, Joe and Julia promised to continue the battle, but one of the neohumans set off a grenade, causing an explosion at the dome. Blaze of Glory When the smoke cleared at the dome, the team could not find Joe's body among the debris at the dome. Jones and the player later found him, however, after finding his mayoral badge at the hill where Denise was beheaded by someone who had taken the neohuman army. Joe said that some debris had shielded him from the worst of the explosion. When he woke up, he saw Denise and her neohumans marching to the hill, and so he followed them, wanting to get revenge for Louis, Rozetta, and Julia. He passed out at the hill and woke up to find a pool of blood near where Denise was beheaded. Extremely weak, he then surrendered to the team, asking them to take him into custody. Later, Gloria and the player found out that Joe had gathered information on how the neohumans were programmed to always obey their leader. Joe told the team that Louis had come across the intel and shared it with him in complete confidence as they knew of the disastrous consequences if the intel spread. He then assured the team that he wanted nothing to do with the neohumans. Joe was found to be innocent when the team incriminated one of her neohumans, Otto Kessel, in the murder. Later, Joe volunteered to take an enhanced version of the superhuman serum which would grant incredible power for a short time before killing its taker. Joe then assured the team that he wanted to atone for Ad Astra's sins by taking the serum, considering that he was a dead man walking anyway. However, in the middle of talking to the team, Joe succumbed to the side effects of the superhuman serum, combined with the damage he had taken from the explosion under the dome. He apologized to the team before dying, marking the end of Ad Astra. Trivia *Warren is one of the characters to physically appear in five districts in The Conspiracy. *Warren is one of the characters to appear as a suspect thrice. *Warren is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect six times. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. *Warren is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Warren is one of the characters (aside from the victims) to have appeared as a clue in a crime scene. *In Blaze of Glory's sticker album, it is noted in the suspect list sticker that Warren did not wear a bulletproof vest, however, he wore one in his appearance in that case. This is most likely a developer oversight. *Warren may be a reference to Adrien Brody, an American actor and producer. **His name may also be based on Joe Warren, a wrestler and MMA fighter. Case appearances Gallery JWarrenConspiracy.png|Warren, as he appeared in Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy). JWarrenConspiracyC266.png|Warren, as he appeared in In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy), Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy), Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy) and Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy). JWarrenConspiracyC285.png|Warren, as he appeared in Breaking News (Case #54 of The Conspiracy). JWarrenConspiracyC288.png|Warren, as he appeared in Reap What You Sow (Case #57 of The Conspiracy). JWarrenConspiracyC290.png|Warren, as he appeared in Eve of Disaster (Case #59 of The Conspiracy) and wearing the prison uniform. JWarrenConspiracyC291.png|Warren, as he appeared in Blaze of Glory (Case #60 of The Conspriacy). JoeInJail.png|Warren, sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Christian Bateman and for his crimes as an Ad Astra member. Joe0die.png|Warren, seconds before dying due to the effects of the explosion caused by Denise Daniels' neohumans at the dome and the superhuman serum he took. DZamoraVictim.png|Dolores Zamora, Warren's late ex-girlfriend. OG SUS 549 601.jpg JWarrenC288Mugshot.png JWarrenC291Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Ad Astra members Category:Accomplices/Masterminds